


Будто покойник

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Nero - Freeform, Drama, Explicit Language, Hallucinations, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте пришел сюда, чтобы поговорить с прошлым.





	Будто покойник

**Author's Note:**

> pyrokinesis — cursed

Данте взвел курок и медленно приставил дуло к виску. Сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул на счет три. Выстрелил. Бам, вспугнутые громким звуком птицы закричали и взлетели с насиженных мест. Темная туча из клювов и крыльев двинулась куда-то вглубь леса, а Данте остался сидеть на том же месте, прикрыв глаза.

Кровь прочертила тонкую алую струйку на обожженной коже, зазвенела о камень выпавшая пуля, и чей-то насмешливый голос нарушил воцарившуюся вокруг тишину.

— Как нелепо, Данте. — Редкие хлопки аплодисментов показали, какого мнения о выходке Данте его случайный собеседник. — Ты практически превзошел себя. 

— Иди к дьяволу, Неро, — пробормотал Данте, и крайняя степень алкогольного опьянения не помешала ему все так же ловко вернуть пистолет в кобуру. 

— О, поверь мне, я неоднократно бывал у него в гостях. — Неро подошел ближе, разглядывая кровавый след на щеке и подбородке Данте. — Хочешь отправить меня туда снова? 

Данте отрицательно мотнул головой и бросил в сторону Неро нечитаемый взгляд. 

— Так чего же ты хочешь? — вкрадчиво спросил Неро, наклоняясь и слизывая горькие подсыхающие капли. Данте коснулся щеки в том же месте и поморщился. 

— Трахнуть тебя. 

Может, ответ вышел чересчур резким и грубым, однако Неро не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он рассмеялся громко и заливисто, глядя на Данте, как на диковинную зверушку, и только спустя несколько секунд сумел прийти в себя. 

— Прости. Нечасто можно услышать, как кто-то хочет трахнуть галлюцинацию. — Неро немного помолчал, смакуя образы, а затем продолжил: — Как ты будешь это делать? Нагнешь меня прямо здесь, на опушке безымянного леса? Снимешь номер в захудалой гостинице, зажмешь мне рукой рот и войдешь без смазки и резинки? Позовешь в свое агентство и поимеешь прямо на столе, чтобы я глядел на твою мамочку и слушал, как ты отвечаешь на телефонные звонки? Ну, Данте? Как ты хочешь меня трахнуть? Или я должен сначала отсосать тебе, глядя снизу вверх, как ебаная шлюха из ебаного порно?! 

Второй выстрел в щепки разнес ветку стоявшего неподалеку дерева, и Неро умолк, злобно глядя на Данте. Пули не могли напугать его, однако служили неплохим предупреждением. 

— Не здесь и не сейчас. Может, даже не в этой жизни, — произнес Данте, отводя взгляд в сторону. Он тоже злился, вот только в нем было больше злости на себя, чем на Неро. 

— Романтично, но все равно отвратительно, Данте. Впрочем, я знаю, что тебе нравится трахать совсем юных мальчиков, и не могу порицать за это, — он ухмыльнулся и вытащил револьвер. — Ведь я сам не против трахнуть тебя. 

Третий и последний на сегодня выстрел разнес на клочки серого тумана голову Неро, оставив Данте наедине со странным осознанием и ввергнутыми в хаос мыслями.


End file.
